


Clexa AU- Finn breaks up with Clarke at a town fair, but Magician Lexa is there to make Clarke feel better

by HedaClexa7



Category: Lexark - Fandom, The 100, clarke and lexa - Fandom, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, F/F, F/M, Lesbians, The 100 - Freeform, clarke and lexa - Freeform, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexa7/pseuds/HedaClexa7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa AU- Finn breaks up with Clarke at a town fair, but Lexa (who is a magician), is there to help Clarke and the two fall for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clexa AU- Finn breaks up with Clarke at a town fair, but Magician Lexa is there to make Clarke feel better

Clarke had never been to the town fair, and she was dying to win a stuffed animal prize at one of the game tables. After walked for a little while and seeing the different games, Clarke finally saw the game that she wanted to play- the one where you have to shoot a water gun into a small hole and reach the top faster than anyone else.  
“Oh, Finn,” Clarke exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks. “Let’s play that one. They have a really cute raccoon stuffed animal that I need to have. ”  
Finn, her boyfriend, paused and looked over at the game. He was usually comical and good- spirited, but Clarke had noticed him acting strange today. He said earlier that it was just because he was tired from practicing with his band late the night before, but Clarke had noticed him acting this way for days now.  
“I don’t want to play that one,” Finn muttered.  
Narrowing her eyes, Clarke asked, “Why not?”  
A crowd of people rushed by them to hurry to a table nearby, and Clarke looked over to notice a magician performing tricks for the crowd. The magician was very pretty, Clarke thought, with long, wavy brunette hair that seemed to glitter in the sunlight and piercing green eyes that Clarke could see shine from yards away. She had a tantalizing smile and waved her hands dramatically as she did her tricks, and Clarke thought about how she would like to go over there at some point that day.  
“Clarke,” Finn shouted, and Clarke realized that he had said something but she didn’t notice because she was paying attention to the magician, whose head shot up when she heard Finn’s shout.   
“Sorry, what?” Clarke asked, turning her attention back to her boyfriend.  
“You know that it’s summer break and everyone has come back home from college,” he started, his long hair swaying in the breeze.  
“Yeah, what about it?”  
“Well,” he looked down and shuffled his feet awkwardly, saying, “I saw Raven the other day…”   
Raven was his ex girlfriend; they had been together for most of high school, but then broke up at the end of senior year because they were going to different colleges. Clarke and Finn didn’t really know each other in high school, but at college, they became close because of a mutual class, and eventually started dating. At this point, they were together about nine months, and Clarke never imagined that Raven would still be a threat.  
“We ran into each other by accident, I swear,” Finn assured her, taking a step closer. “But, then we purposefully got together the next day.” He swept his hand through his hair in a manner of which that Clarke knew was an indicator of him being nervous. “I don’t know what happened, one thing led to another and…”  
He looked away, and Clarke narrowed her eyes angrily. “And what?”   
Swallowing nervously, he looked back at Clarke. “And we decided to get back together and try the whole distance thing.”   
Clarke stared at him in disbelief, and her mouth was open in shock. Just last week they seemed happily in love, talking about how lucky they were that they were from the same area so that they could be together at school and at home.   
“Clarke, I’m so sorry,” Finn said, and Clarke swore she could see tears starting to well up in his eyes. They had something special, there was no doubt about that, but how could he so easily leave her for Raven? Finn reached out his hand to touch Clarke, but she slapped his hand away.  
“Don’t touch me!” She shouted, unable to control her anger. People nearby looked over to see what all the noise was about, but Clarke didn’t care. She was heartbroken, and it really didn’t matter what people at the fair thought of her. “Just get away from me,” she whispered, a tear beginning to slide down her face.  
“Clarke,” Finn said, looking devastated. “I’m sorry, I really am. I never wanted to hurt you.”  
“Yeah, well, we don’t always get what we want, do we?” Clarke rolled her eyes and wiped the tear away, determined to save her tears for when Finn wasn’t around. “Just leave, okay?”   
“Let me at least take you home.” Finn begged.  
“I’ll find my own way back,” Clarke said through narrowed eyes, and without waiting for his answer, she pushed by him and walked away. When she felt like she was far enough away, she turned around, and when she finally accepted that he had left, she broke down.   
Clarke was a little ways away from the fair now, standing behind a game that she and Finn had passed earlier. She leaned against the wall and, with no one in sight, let the tears fall steadily down. She crouched down and put her hand over her head, shielding herself in case anyone walked by.   
“Uh, hey.”   
A soft voice interrupted Clarke’s crying, and she looked up to see the pretty magician standing above her. The girl had on a classic black suit with a white undershirt and black bowtie, with simple black heals and red lipstick on.   
“I’m sorry to interrupt you,” the girl said shyly, looking down at Clarke with sympathy in her eyes. “I know it’s none of my business, but I saw what happened with that guy, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”   
Clarke sniffled back the rest of her tears and stood up, wiping her face. She hated crying in front of people, and in fact rarely cried at all, but something in this girl’s soft face and gentle eyes made Clarke feel comfortable.   
Clarke realized that she had been silent for too long because the girl looked exceedingly uncomfortable, and started biting her bottom lip nervously.  
“I’m sorry for disturbing you,” the girl murmured and turned to walk away.  
“No, thank you. I appreciate you checking,” Clarke said quickly, wanting to stop the girl from leaving. For whatever reason, Clarke felt intrigued by the magician, even more so because Clarke admired anybody who would go check up on a stranger.  
“It’s no problem,” the girl said kindly, offering Clarke a slight smile. “Nobody should be sad at a fair.”   
Clarke smiled at that, and said, “It’s actually my first fair.”  
“Really?” The girl asked, her eyes widening. “Then we have to make sure you have a,” she reached behind Clarke’s ear and when she pulled her hand back, there was a long-stemmed red rose in her hand, “magical time.” With a wide smile showing off her white teeth, the girl presented the rose to Clarke, looking at her anxiously.   
Shaking off the last of the tears away, Clarke smiled and accepted the rose, bringing it to her nose to smell. “That was amazing, thank you,” Clarke said, somehow feeling a weight lift off of her. “I think I can feel the magic now.”  
The magician smiled and dipped her head slightly, then said, “I’m Lexa.”   
“Clarke,” Clarke said, meeting Lexa’s eyes. They stared at each other for a moment longer than was necessary, and then both looked away awkwardly.   
Lexa laughed nervously, and seemed to take a deep breath before speaking again. “Well, I do have to get back to the magician booth. But, uh, I have off tomorrow. Maybe you’d want to, I don’t know...”   
“I’d love to,” Clarke said enthusiastically, and just like that, all thoughts of Finn were gone. How could she think about him when this beautiful, kind-hearted girl was in front of her?   
Lexa brightened and seemed to stand up a little straighter. “Oh, you would? Great! Do you want to meet me at the front gate at noon?”   
“Yes,” Clarke said, and the two exchanged numbers. With one last lustful, promising look, Lexa walked back to the magician’s booth, leaving Clarke to stare longingly at her. 

The next day went by like a blur for Clarke- it took her over an hour to decide on an outfit, and because of that, she ended up being late for meeting Lexa. She was scared that the magician wouldn’t be waiting for her, but all fears were gone when she walked to the front gate and saw Lexa waiting there. She was wearing faded blue jeans and a white top, and Clarke felt stunned by how beautiful she was. Lexa burst into a huge smile when she caught sight of Clarke, and the two awkwardly hugged each other as a greeting.  
Lexa gave Clarke the grand tour of the fair, making sure that they stopped at each booth so that Clarke could experience it all. They ate so many different kinds of fair food, like funnel cake, cotton candy, and snow cones, all of which Clarke loved. Whenever something caught Clarke’s eyes, Lexa made sure to take Clarke over to it and buy it for her, or win it for her if need be.   
They had been at the fair for hours before they reached the game that Clarke had wanted to play the day before with Finn, and Lexa had on a mischievous smile when they walked up to it.   
“This one is my specialty,” she said, handing the worker some money so that she and Clarke could play. There were some other people too, so Clarke wasn’t very hopeful that they would win. But as they sat down, she couldn’t stop looking at the big stuffed raccoon, and almost didn’t realize the game was about to start until Lexa nudged her.   
There was no competition, though, for Lexa was right and that game was her specialty. With exact precision, she shot the water gun exactly where it needed to go and won before anyone else was even close. Clarke had hardly gotten anything, but she still jumped up in excitement when Lexa won.   
“Oh my God!” Clarke exclaimed, giving Lexa a huge hug. She broke away awkwardly, blushing deeply.  
Lexa was nervous too, but when the worker asked her which prize she wanted, she didn’t hesitate in saying the raccoon.  
“Don’t think I didn’t see you eying that raccoon,” Lexa said with a smile, taking the raccoon from the employee. Extending her arm, she offered the prize to Clarke. “It’s for you.”  
Clarke stared at it in awe, and then looked up at Lexa, who was looking back at her. “Thank you,” Clarke murmured, taking the raccoon from Lexa.   
Walking away from the game, Lexa asked, “What will you name it?”  
Hugging the raccoon close to her chest, Clarke said, “I think it looks like its name should be Gustus.”   
“Gustus?” Lexa repeated, pondering the name. Then she nodded in approval and said, “I like that name. It fits.”   
The sun was beginning to go down as Lexa walked Clarke back to her car, and Clarke could tell that the magician was a little sad to open Clarke’s door for her to leave.  
“Thank you for coming with me today,” Lexa said, her eyes glimmering as she looked at Clarke.  
“No, thank you for this… this magical experience.” Hesitantly, Clarke leaned forward and kissed Lexa’s cheek. Surprised, Lexa froze and her heart seemed to still.  
Biting her lip, Clarke looked once more at Lexa before getting into her car. Lexa stared at Clarke’s car as it drove away, wondering when she would see the beautiful blonde girl again.

Again was the next day, though. Lexa could hardly contain her excitement when she saw Clarke coming towards her. Lexa was busy showing a trick to a group of little kids, so she unfortunately had to wait to greet Clarke, but once she was done and the kids left, Lexa looked happily at the blonde.   
“I’m so glad you’re here,” Lexa said happily. She moved to touch Clarke, but then decided against it, unsure of how Clarke felt about her so soon after her break up with Finn.   
Clarke noticed Lexa’s hesitation, and decided that it was up to her to be clearer about her feelings. Trying to keep a straight face, Clarke said, “So, uh, I’ve been looking up some magic tricks.”  
Lexa tipped her head to the side curiously, wondering, “You looked up magic tricks?”   
Taking a deep breath, Clarke nodded and said, “Yeah, and I learned this one for you.” Before she let her nerves get the better of her, Clarke took a step forward, put her hand softly on Lexa’s face, and kissed her.   
Lexa was so surprised; she couldn’t believe that this beautiful girl was interested in her and that she was kissing her now. She put her arms around Clarke’s waist and kissed her back. It was a soft yet passionate first kiss that only lasted a few seconds, but when the two broke apart, they both felt the spark of something burst between them- the spark of magic.


End file.
